Shut Down
by ilyKJ
Summary: Summary-Another year at Camp Rock, with her boyfriend Shane, Mitchie can’t think about anyway this summer could be horrible. Then it happened…Camp Rock is closing! Nate/Ella/Caitlyn, Smitchie, Jason/OC


Hello! Im ilyKJ. This is my first story so bare with me. I got help from one of my favorite authors here on Fanfic. xXxMiss-MurderxXx (Cupcake.Delicously-Evil) She helped with this so it will turn out a bit better. She co-wrote this so she will post it too. Enjoy!

Summary-Another year at Camp Rock, with her boyfriend Shane, Mitchie can't think about anyway this summer could be horrible. Then it happened…Camp Rock is closing! With the help of her new rival Samantha…Will they be able to save the camp or will the dreams of so many kids die right there on its soil? Shane X Mitchie, Nate X Ella/Caitlyn, Jason X OC

Chapter 1-

A crowded group of kids bustled around Camp Rock's entrance, waiting for the beginning of their exciting summer. Mitchie walked around excited and nervous. It was the first time she was going to see Shane in a couple months. He was her best friend and ultimately her boyfriend. She just walked around a bit greeting her old friends. Tess who was now like the sweetest girl at camp hugged her; Ella and Peggy did too. Caitlyn and Mitchie did their little handshake and Lola simply nodded to her. She walked toward the front of the camp and waited for a limo or something to come by.

As she stood there she started to sing a tune. When the tune was set off its octave by a scream, she instantly knew who had just hugged her from behind.

"Shane" She chuckled and turned around. He pecked her lightly on her lips then hugged her. She watched as the other two band members came over to her and gave her a bear hug. She chuckled seeing her old friends again.

"Ello babe" Shane said happily "How was your end of the school year?" She smiled.

"Great!" she said then looked over at a red mustang that had just pulled in. Nate and Jason watched as a girl stepped out. She had Shoulder length brownish blond hair and a bandana around her head dressed up like a headband. She wore a Black Metro Station shirt, which complimented her flat stomach and curves. She had White Skinny jeans on and black vans on her feet. She pulled out an electric guitar case from the backseat and her suitcase. Mitchie looked at her and sighed in disbelief. "NO" she whined. The three stars looked at her questionably and she frowned. "This is my summer and Samantha has to ruin it!" Shane grabbed his upset girlfriend by her shoulders lightly and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked

"She was like a royal bitch at school, now she's here." Mitchie sighed again.

"Poor family background" Jason said taking a bite out of a CD looking cookie. Shane hugged Mitchie then stole Jason's cookie. "Hey I was like eating that" Shane took a bite from it and ran up onto the stage.

"HELLO CAMP ROCKERS" he yelled gathering the attention of the crowd. Jason watched as Samantha put on her sunglasses. She looked over at him and gave him a smirk. "This year I happy to announce that me and my brothers are now going to be spending the next couple summers here. " There was a loud applause and cheer as the other boys ran up to the stage. Mitchie sneered at Samantha and walked over to Caitlyn.

…

"I mean first she criticized everyone and thought she was better than us. Then she argues with me over a dead frog in Biology. WHY IS SHE HERE; WHAT IS IT FUN TO TOURMENT ME!" Mitchie said expressing her anger about Samantha to Caitlyn who was typing on her laptop in their cabin. Lola was stretching and laughing at Mitchie.

"Mitch Relax, I'm sure it's a coincidence." Caitlyn said trying to calm her anger torn friend. While pacing around there was a knock at the door.

"Wassup ladies." Brown says after Lola invites him in. "Just wanted to tell you that you have a new cabin mate. I know we didn't agree on anything but you're the only cabin with a free bed so you get her." He said motioning another girl into the room. Mitchie stopped mid-pace and looked shocked at Brown and the girl he had just lead in. "Samantha this is…" He said pausing for the girls to answer.

"HI I'm Lola"

"Caitlyn" Mitchie stood there biting her tongue

"Mitchie…Long time no see babe" Sam said to the obviously angered girl.

"Well now that your acquainted, your beds right over there Sam" She nodded then sat on the bed. Brown walked out and Mitchie sat on her bed trying not to say anything.

"So um Sam, why are you here at Camp Rock?" Caitlyn said trying to keep everything clean.

"Well to be a better guitarist, you know mad good like Santana or Slash, but wicked like Synsyter Gates or Eddie Van Halen." She said confidant about herself. The girls looked at her like she had 5 faces. "OMG you guys are musically deprived." She said and opening her guitar case. She plugged it in to an amp that was already in the room.

"Play us something." Lola added. Sam Smirked and played a piece from 'Seize the day' By Avenged Sevenfold. Lola and Caitlyn Looked at her amazed and Mitchie just sat there pissed off. "OHH MY GWD." Lola Exclaimed "YOU ARE LIKE TOATALLY GOOD" she said exuberantly. Caitlyn Nodded in agreement and Mitchie rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood to see this girl. She couldn't bare it.

…

"Calm down, Mitch" Shane said trying to comfort his distressed friend.

"Yeah Mitchie, I know you don't like her but you so need to get over her…" Jason said hammering something from across the table they were sitting at. "Besides it's not like she's trying to hurt her, and I think she's kinda cute." He blew something off the wood shaped house and lifted it up. "You like it I Finally got my bird house…even though I asked some one nicely to make me one _Last year" _ Nate and Shane rolled their eyes.

"I love it Jas." Mitchie said admire the craftsmanship of the tiny house for birds. He smiled then set it aside. "I guess I shouldn't make a big deal out of it. It's going to be a great summer she won't ruin it."

"It will be a great summer I get to watch the cute little finches…" Jason says and then looks at his two brothers giving him dirty looks. "GO MITCH" Jason said and stuffed some of his pancakes into his mouth.

A/N, Yay Jason got his birdhouse. I hope this is good. Thanks Again Cupcake!! Rose


End file.
